Reality
by Flashes09
Summary: A simple case, thanks to Charlie's help, but something goes wrong that day, putting his and Amita's lives in danger. CharlieAmita


Title: Cold Reality 

Author: Flashes09

Rating: T (PG-13)

Disclaimer: I do not own NUMB3RS or any of the characters. This is a story for fun, not profit. (But if Charlie wanted to lend me his brain for my Math final, I wouldn't mind ;)

A/N: Now that the whole disclaimer and other serious stuff is out of the way, time for the good stuff! This is a Charlie/Amita fanfic (my fav couple, if they were a couple!) So, to the story:

**Chapter 1**

Amita watched as Charlie scribbled another equation on the board. They were sitting in Don's office, working on a new case for Don.. Don himself walked in as soon as Charlie had finished his writing.

"Got anything for me?"

"Well, almost. When we get this solved, I should have more information for you as to the smuggler's drug routes."

"Okay, great, you guys keep it up. Get me anything you know as soon as you know it." Don left, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for coming to help me, Amita. Don's really working hard on this case." The case in question was about a country wide drug smuggling operation that, after a deal had gone bad, had left an innocent family dead.

Charlie's cell phone started to ring, and he picked it up off the table. A

"It's Larry. I should take this. He'll get off my back for a while if I tell him I'm working on a case for Don." Charlie wandered off towards the window, trying to reason with Larry. Amita's eyes wandered around the room. She took in the chalkboards, the maps, the TV screen, and the glass walls. Don has designated this room for Charlie because it was almost soundproof. It was so peaceful. Amita was lost in thought until Charlie came up behind her, looking at the computer screen over her shoulder.

"Is the program done yet?" Amita snapped back to reality.

"Not quite, give it about a minute. Hey, Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What made you start helping Don?" Charlie smiled at Amita.

"Well, the truth is, it was sort of an accident. Don brought his work home with him and I 'accidentally' saw it. He got a little mad at first, but after I told him I could help, he was okay with it." Amita was about to say something, but there was a loud shot, loud enough to enter the room. The glass walls shattered, and the sounds of the outside world poured in, disrupting the peace. The look on Charlie's face changed.

"Amita, get down!" She dropped to the floor with Charlie just behind her. He inched up next to her and put his arm around her. "Stay flat on the floor, and keep your head down." Amita pressed her cheek to the ground. She could feel Charlie's breath on the back of her neck. They heard a few more shots, his arm tightened around her, then everything went quite.

* * *

"Charlie, Amita, are you guys okay?" Don held out his hand to help Amita up.

"Yeah, I think we're okay. What happened?"

"A few days ago, I locked up this guy for murder and he decided to take it out on the FBI office. I don't know how he got out of jail, probably on a technicality. It won't happen again." He watched as David hauled the man away.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No. Are you sure you're okay? Amita?" During the entire conversation, Amita had been silently watching the scene in front of her. She only nodded.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Charlie hadn't taken his arm from around her waist, and he used it to help steer her towards the door. He got her in his new car and drove her to his house. "You look a little pale. Here, sit, I'll get you something to drink."

"Charlie, is that you?" Alan called from upstairs. "Don just called, he asked if Amita was alright. What happened?" Charlie pulled Alan into the kitchen to speak to him, recapping the events.

Amita sat on the sofa, looking at the pictures on different shelves. They were happy pictures, many with Charlie's mother in them. They went in somewhat chronological order and Amita could watch Charlie grow steadily older. But she thought to the events of today and went cold, thinking about how their lives could have ended. She looked at the pictures again and tried not to think about how it could have ended and there would have been no more pictures.

"Amita?" Charlie came back into the living room, carrying a mug. "Here, drink this." He held out the mug, and Amita took it, drank a small sip, and found it to be hot chocolate. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Charlie." She said it a little more forcefully than she had wanted to. He had a sad look in his eyes. Outside, it started to rain.

"Amita, please, talk to me." Charlie was desperate. He remembered how he had felt after nearly being shot at the FBI office. He remembered how Amita had helped him. The storm outside grew steadily worse.

"Charlie, please, just take me home." Alan came in the room.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's storming pretty badly. But we have a guest room you can use." Amita merely nodded, and followed Alan upstairs.

* * *

It was near midnight when Charlie woke up. He had no clue why until he look at his window. There stood Amita. She had pulled back the curtain and was watching the rain fall. Charlie sat up.

"Amita? What's wrong?" Amita turned to Charlie. She looked as though she was going to say something. Instead, she went and sat down on the edge of Charlie's bed.

"Charlie. Earlier, you wanted me to tell you what was wrong. I wanted to, but I wasn't even sure myself. But I think I've figured it out. Today, in the FBI office, I was thinking about how peaceful and quite it was. Then, out of nowhere, the peace was shattered by one person's actions." She sat back. Then looked out the window again. Charlie waited. "We could have died today. And…I couldn't think about you not being here." Charlie looked Amita deep in her eyes, then moved closer and kissed her.

Amita looked up at Charlie, eyes watching him. He took Amita into his arms, holding her close.

"I'm not going anywhere. You mean too much to me." Amita was crying silently now, tears making tracks down her cheeks. Charlie wiped them away. "Amita, no matter what, I will never leave you. Never." She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Charlie kissed her again, tenderly, laying her down beside himself.

**

* * *

**

Amita lay with her head on Charlie's chest. She was content, listening to his heart beat. It was a constant rhythm, soothing, almost like a lullaby.

She thought back to the events of the day. It sent a shiver down her spine to think she could have lost Charlie. She snuggled closer to him, and for the first time, she acknowledged her feelings for Charlie. But she also saw the reality of life. The closer you got to someone, the harder it was when they got taken away.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, it inspires me to write more. 


End file.
